


Choices

by AulaCicero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, post RotS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AulaCicero/pseuds/AulaCicero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader thinks about the choices he has made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars and all publicly recognisable characters, names  
> and references, etc are the property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd,  
> Lucasarts Inc and 20th Century Fox. This fan fiction was created solely  
> for entertainment and no money was made from it. Also, no copyright or  
> trademark infringement was intended.

**Choices**

 

Betrayed by the people I trusted,

I have become the monster I have sworn to fight

I have no where to run except the darkness.

 

My feeling are hidden behind a mask,

I feel numb and empty, no hope left in me

I let the Darkness swallow all my memories

 

Once I was the bearer of hope and peace,

Now I bring only destruction and sorrow.

Seeking revenge against those who have betrayed me.

 

I have pledged my soul to my dark Master

The light beckons me, but I turn away.

I will never be able to return

 

I no longer fear the memories.

The man I once was has died,

but of his ashes I rise stronger than ever before

I will fulfill my destiny

The Dark Side flows through me giving me strength

I am finally free

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing poetry.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
